


Поражение

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, stranger_derrida



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_derrida/pseuds/stranger_derrida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В то лето сорок пятого — он еще не видел Дамблдора после триумфального возвращения с континента.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поражение

**Author's Note:**

> Грюм выжил

Поттер, видно, считал долгом заходить к Аластору иногда, проведывать. Среди прочих, над кем он взял шефство в своем неудержимом желании быть хорошим. 

Он немного раздражал, как и все остальные люди, которые чего-то хотели от Аластора, что-то о нем думали, от которых всегда приходилось ожидать худшего. С другой стороны, старый аврор был благодарен за эти визиты, хоть они и не приносили радости. Самому выходить на связь было бы еще муторнее, а какие-то контакты надо поддерживать, чтобы совсем не оторваться от реальности.

Сынок Тонкс уродился метаморфом, в маму. Полезно. Молодец Поттер, что приглядывает за ним. Альбус бы одобрил.

— Вы ведь были дружны с профессором Дамблдором...

Аластор с грохотом отодвинулся от стола.

В то лето сорок пятого — он еще не видел Дамблдора после триумфального возвращения с континента. Зато на выходе из зала суда случайно услышал разговор двоих членов Визенгамота.

— Ваш друг не дал знать о своей позиции, — негромко прошелестел Доббс. — Я понимаю, что такие вопросы не решаются совами, но он совершенно недосягаем...

Тиберий Огден ответил:

— Здесь я ничем не могу помочь вам, мне он также не отвечает. Боюсь, от кандидатуры Альбуса придется отказаться. 

Аластор навострил уши. Речь могла идти только о Дамблдоре, и, припомнив слухи о грядущей отставке министра, он решил, что кое-кто в Визенгамоте хотел бы видеть на этом месте Альбуса. Забежав вперед, Аластор поздоровался с Огденом, перебросился парой фраз, тепло отозвался о его племяннике, своем коллеге, Тиберий растаял и легко согласился пообедать в ресторанчике неподалеку. Разговор подтвердил догадки.

Тогда Аластор решил навестить своего друга самостоятельно, хочет тот или нет. Камин был заблокирован простым заклинанием-замком, с которым он справился шутя. Из очага он вывалился на пол личного профессорского кабинетика, маленького, как чулан для метел, и поднял голову, озираясь. Обстановку по меркам обычно аккуратного Альбуса можно было назвать беспорядком. Дверь спальни была приоткрыта, и оттуда донесся невнятный рык:

— Кто бы вы ни были, немедленно скройтесь!

— Альбус, это я! — крикнул он. 

В спальне послышалась возня, и на пороге возник Дамблдор, в уличной мантии, мятой, будто он в ней спал (как оно, вероятно, и было), с опухшими глазами. Аластор увидел в углу пару бутылок из-под огденского и сморщился:

— Неужели до сих пор не напраздновался? — Но Альбус, не слушая его, хмуро сказал:

— Не мешай мне. Я оплакиваю свою победу.

Аластор покачал головой. В этом весь Альбус. Некоторые считали, что он красуется, изрекая парадоксы. Но Аластор знал, что он серьезен.

— Я послал тебе две совы и не получил ни слова в ответ. Другие тоже волнуются.

— А, совы. — Альбус величественно споткнулся. — Приносили множество писем. Я все сжег.

— Не читая? — охнул Аластор. Стремительно обернулся к камину — теперь он и правда заметил среди пепла обгоревшие куски пергамента. Он встал на колени перед очагом и выгреб золу на пол.

— Зачем ты разбрасываешь мусор? 

— Да, вот подпись Доббса, — пробормотал Аластор. — Друг мой, ты сжег предложение стать министром магии.

— Что же, это придает моему жертвоприношению настоящую ценность, — равнодушно отозвался Дамблдор.

— Сейчас я восстановлю...

— Перестань, — брезгливо скомандовал Альбус, направляя палочку на обрывок пергамента. — И не копайся в мусоре. Отойди. Инферно ф...

Аластор мгновенно прервал заклинание и схватил друга за руку:

— Ты в своем уме? Адское пламя в населенном пункте! За такие штучки билет в Азкабан выдают! 

— Ну так арестуй меня, — фыркнул Альбус. Аластор, не отвечая, поднял палочку в его руке, на одну неприятную минуту направив ее на себя, и послал нужное заклятье.

— Что это? — удивился Альбус. — И ты так и собираешься стоять на коленях? Я, конечно, польщен, — он наконец засмеялся, Аластор с облегчением буркнул:

— Не дождешься, — поднялся, отряхивая мантию, и положил кусок пергамента на стол. — Ты должен согласиться. Ты — лучший кандидат...

— А ты сейчас стер Адское пламя из памяти моей палочки? Верно я догадываюсь, что это нарушение?

— Которое при нынешнем министре легко сходит с рук, — улыбнулся Аластор. — Может, пора навести порядок в департаменте?

Пергамент под его ладонями прирастал полупрозрачными полями.

— Да перестань ты с ним возиться. 

Он не отозвался, и тогда Альбус, подойдя ближе, отвел его руки и прижал к столу.

Наверное, все понятно стало за те мгновения, что они стояли так, лицом к лицу, в непозволительно близком контакте.

Брошенный пергамент ужался снова, но Аластор не обратил внимания. Альбус отнял руки и отошел, пробормотав:

— Прости.

— Ну уж нет. Ладно, ты отказался от министерства, но меня ты не выгонишь.

В спальне Альбуса он оказался впервые. Решительно скинул мантию и потянулся было к одежде Альбуса, но тот, смутившись, задержал его руку.

— Боюсь, мое тело уже не способно доставить удовольствие глазу...

— Нокс максима! — Аластор мягко повел палочкой, насылая темноту. 

Альбус тихо вздохнул, и Аластор напрягся:

— Только не говори, что ты передумал! Боишься чего-то?.. Поверь, я не жду от тебя сексуальных подвигов и не разочаруюсь, если их не будет... и, конечно, никому не дам понять...

Альбус расхохотался:

— Подвигов!.. Нет, друг мой, меня давно не волнует, как публика оценивает мою половую потенцию. — Он вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. — И я давно не считаю силу почетнее слабости. Но благодарю, было очень мило с твоей стороны об этом позаботиться.

Аластор передернул плечами, и, почувствовав его полуобиду, Альбус сказал мягко:

— Но тебя мне хотелось бы видеть... я бы оставил немного света. Если ты не против.

— Как хочешь.

— У тебя красивое тело. И достаточно смелости, чтобы решиться сделать первый шаг. А про меня не скажешь ни того, ни другого. Я старше тебя в два раза... и... зачем тебе это?..

— Смелости!.. Нет уж, я помню, откуда ты вернулся месяц назад.

— Это был триумф моей трусости, — помрачнел Альбус.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать, и отказываюсь понимать. Ты великий чародей. А я — человек иерархии. Каждый должен занимать то место, которого заслуживает. 

— А я, с твоего позволения, уклонюсь.

— Безобразие. — Аластор уткнулся лицом в его бедра. — Но видишь, вечно уклоняться не выходит.

— Надеюсь, ты не считаешь интимный акт средством установления статуса?

— Ты знаешь, почему в Азкабане нет многоместных камер? 

— Никогда не задумывался.

— Но хоть скотину твоя семья держала? Знаешь, что делают бычки, когда их сгоняют в слишком тесный загон...

— Хватит, я понял, — перебил Альбус.

— Так вот, речь идет именно о власти. О месте в иерархии.

— Замолчи.

Больше они не говорили. Альбус прерывисто вздохнул, но непонятно было, из-за слов его или действий. 

После полежал несколько минут, бессмысленно глядя в потолок, пока Аластор так же рассеянно наблюдал за ним. Наконец, повернув голову, Альбус встретился взглядом со своим другом и теперь любовником — взгляд был мягкий и какой-то несчастный, настроение Аластора сразу упало, и он спросил угрюмо:

— Ты и эту победу будешь оплакивать?

Лицо Альбуса закаменело, ладонь сжалась в кулак, но ответил он через пару секунд спокойным голосом:

— Нет. Нет, я рад.

В следующем месяце они увиделись на заседании Визенгамота, Альбус помахал рукой с другого конца зала, подзывая, и Аластор взбежал по ступенькам на самую галерку. Перебросились парой фраз, потом аврор повернулся, собираясь спуститься к своим, но Альбус кивнул на соседнее кресло.

Суть дела Аластор знал, и слава богу, потому что, пока говорил председатель и вызывали свидетелей, его мысли блуждали очень далеко. Их ряд стоял почти пустым, никто на них не смотрел, и он, не глядя, нашел ладонь Альбуса. Тот не отнял руку.

Это был первый и последний раз, когда Аластор позволил себе такой откровенный жест на людях.

Но с тех пор в Визенгамоте он всегда сидел наверху, рядом с Альбусом.

* * *

Поттер примолк в ожидании ответа. Аластор потер подбородок. Были дружны — что ж...

— Альбус был чрезвычайно... сдержанным человеком, — наконец сказал он. — Я сомневаюсь, существовал ли хоть кто-то, кто с полной уверенностью мог бы считать себя его другом.

* * *

Выпроводив Поттера, он принялся ходить взад-вперед по комнате. Протез тяжело ударял в пол. Теперь Аластор привык, а ведь тогда казалось, что привыкнуть к такому невозможно.

* * *

Увечье ставило крест на всей прошлой жизни. Конец службе в аврорате, без которой Аластор себя не представлял. И кое-чему другому тоже конец. «У тебя красивое тело». Сейчас Альбус, конечно, повел себя прилично, прислал книг и одобренной целителями еды, наверное, попросил хогвартских домовиков... Пытался навещать, но Аластор просил целителей сказать, что спит.

Что ж. Все когда-то заканчивается.

Однако он недооценил своего друга. В очередной дождливый денек дверь палаты распахнулась, и на пороге возник Альбус.

— Я просил никого не пускать.

— Значит, теперь моя очередь прийти незваным, — непринужденно ответил Альбус. 

— Послушай, я ценю твой жест, — натянуто сказал Аластор. — Но он не исправит дела.

Альбус бросил взгляд на тумбочку с книгами.

— Как тебе «Приключения хвата»? Юмор, конечно, грубоват, но мне казалось, в твоем вкусе...

— Помогает коротать время. Спасибо. — Он вздохнул. — Слушай. Теперь все отношения... поменяют характер. Я их пересмотрю... когда выйду отсюда. Но пока для этого нет сил.

— Я чего-то такого и ожидал. Не уверен, что сейчас ты верно оцениваешь перспективы. Будешь обучать стажеров в аврорате?

Аластор пожал плечами.

— Может быть. Хотя не думаю, что меня захотят держать на таких условиях.

— Я думаю, это ты не хочешь смириться с изменениями. Я понимаю, это требует времени. Понять, что можно построить новую жизнь и на обломках того, на что надеялся, что любил...

— Спасибо, друг, — перебил Аластор.

— Всегда рад помочь, — безмятежно улыбнулся Альбус. — Полагаю, меня ты тоже пытаешься отнести к этим обломкам. Но я, как видишь, настойчив.

Он снял очки и наклонился, прислонившись лбом ко лбу. Аластор и правда не верил, не может быть ничего эротичного в жалости, но он не отстранился, смотрел и думал, какие яркие голубые глаза, каких ни у кого больше... 

И на обломках чего сам Альбус построил свою жизнь.


End file.
